Deadly Nightshade
by NightShadow666
Summary: This story is onhold while I fix up some of the later chapters. I suck at summaries so you'll just have to read it if you want to know. I will tell you this though, there's a new character called Nightshade and some very mysterious connections to one XMan
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Let me put it this way, I'm a seventeen year old girl living in west oz, does

that sound even remotely like Stan Lee? No, of course not so bugger off and don't bother

suing me 'cause all I really own of this is the plot and the character Nightshade.

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Prologue - Meeting the X-Men**_

Pulling off her helmet the petite girl ran a hand through her short hair. Turning the

bike off she climbed off and looked towards the building before her. The bar looked

slightly run down and had obviously seen better days but that didn't bother her, after all a

bar was a bar when you wanted to get drunk. Walking in she paused and allowed the

familiar feeling of being there wash over her before heading towards the bar. She had

never been in this particular bar but spread out across the world were numerous, all

identical to this one. Sitting on one of the cracked vinyl barstools she ordered a bottle

of Guinness.

The interior of the bar was heavy with smoke and lust. Looking around the girl, who

looked barely old enough to drink, took in her surroundings. On the small dance floor

couples pressed as close to each other as they could get without it becoming illegal, all

under the guise of dancing. The jukebox nearby belted out the tune to a fast-paced song.

Those not dancing were sitting at tables or the bar and becoming steadily more drunk as

time went on.

With a sigh of disgust she turned back to her untouched bottle of beer. It amazed her

that no matter where she went the gods seemed to delight in torturing her with the one

thing she could never have. Even when she was trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol

they insisted on mocking her with things that only served to remind her of _him_.

Surveying the interior of the bar the tall youth spotted the sad looking girl and figured

that he should go over and cheer her up a little. Reaching where she sat he casually leaned

against the bar, crossing his long jean clad legs.

"Hey there. Mind if I join you?"

Shooting a look at the youth she swept her gaze down his body in one quick

movement. Any normal woman might have taken him up on his subtle offer but she

wasn't normal and he wasn't the man she wanted. Sure he was good looking with a

handsome face and muscular build but it wasn't the face she wanted to see smiling at her.

His face too smooth and babyish, while his body was too lean.

Sighing she turned back to the bar long enough to through some money onto the

shiny surface before grabbing her jacket and leaving. Not happy about the fact that she had just

sat there and ignored him without even a simple acknowledgment to his casual "hey

there," the youth signalled to his buddy and they left the bar intending to follow the girl.

As she walked down the street the girl stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her

leather jacket in an attempt to keep warm, not because the night was cold but because of

the emptiness inside her. It was as she was passing a dim alleyway that a voice called out

to her.

"Hey there pretty girl. How about we go somewhere and see if I can't wipe that

frown of your face or maybe turn it upside down?"

Rolling her eyes at his use of clichés the petit teenager turned to face the two leering

youths behind her. It always amazed her the way people seemed to think that she was easy

pickings just because she looked weak and defenceless.

"Come on gorgeous why don't you come over and play?"

It was obvious to her that the taller one was the leader. Smirking she began to walk

closer. As she did so she made sure to appear relaxed so as not arose any suspicion. When

she was about a foot away he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Slowly he

pulled her closer until she was flush up against his body.

"Now, now big guy. You might wanna take it easy there, after all we _are_ in a public

place."

Still smiling she took a hold of his hand and dragged him towards the nearby alley,

leaving his friend to follow them. She led them to a dark part of the alley where they were

shielded to a certain extent from the street.

_Idiots. Don't you know you should never follow anyone into a dark alley. Even _

_someone that looks like me. _

With that last thought she turned and in a movement to quick for either of the boys to

see she pulled a thin stiletto knife from her boot and brought it up to rest at the first guy's

throat. Seeing the dagger the shorter of the two turned and ran from the alley, she let him

go though, she had the one she wanted.

"Now, let me teach you some of Nightshade's Rules of Engagement. Rule one: next

time you approach a girl make sure she isn't in the same mood as me 'cause she's likely

to cut your balls off and force-feed them to you. Rule two: when you approach a girl

_anywhere _you don't proposition her, instead you say something nice. You say 'Hello, my

name is. . .' and then you ask her how she is. Rule three: if you do approach a girl the way

you approached me then a) you better make damn sure that you don't follow her into a

dark alley b) that she isn't carrying various types of freshly sharpened daggers and c) if

she is, that you don't give her a chance to use any of them."

Stopping there for a moment she pondered the impact of her statement before

continuing, making sure to press the dagger into his neck just hard enough to cause a thin

rivulet of blood to trickle down it. Amazingly, he emitted a squeak, that sounded

remarkably like a mouse, as he continued to look down at her from his greater height.

Now it should be pointed out that although bigger than the girl he stood no chance thanks

to the intensive training she had received as she grew up. Added to that was her mood and

he was lucky to still be alive, of course he didn't know this.

Opening her mouth to continue speaking the girl was cut off by a bright preppy

voice.

"Hey, like, what are you doing!"

"Damn!"

Keeping a hold of her prisoner the girl turned towards the opening of the alley where

she saw a group of teenagers approaching.

"Stay out of it kid. This isn't any of your business."

"Ah think it is our business. Ya look lahke yer about ta slahce that gahys head off."

"Rogue! Kitty! You have to get this psycho away from me!"

The two girls in the lead, obviously Rogue and Kitty, leaned forward slightly to get a

better look at the boy pinned to the wall by the irate girl.

'Duncan? Like, what happened?"

"She attacked me!"

Snorting she turned back to the boy and spoke.

"Of course I attacked you, I'm a 'psycho' as you so charmingly put it. Besides you

should know better than to piss of a girl who was in my mood."

"Hey! That isn't true. I was minding my own business!"

Shaking her head in disgust she perused the group before her. They were a mixed bag

of nuts if she ever saw one. There was the perky one who had spoken first. She was

dressed in what could only be called a valley girl style. Next to her was the one who had

spoken with the southern accent, in contrast to the first one she was dressed like a goth.

Behind them was a tall boy wearing, of all things, red sunglasses. Shades had his arm

around a tall, statuesque red-head.

_Statuesque is right. She's to 'perfect' to be real. She's more like a statue._ She

thought as she took in the taller girl. The other boy with them was smaller with dark blue-

black hair and brown eyes. Of all of them he looked the most normal.

"Listen kids. Why don't you all just turn around and leave while I-"

Using her momentary distraction Duncan broke away and ran in the same direction

his friend had taken minutes before.

Looking back at the group of teens she gestured in the direction he had taken saying

in a disgusted voice, "Now look what you've done. Not only wasn't I finished teaching

him his lesson but you let my snack get away as well."

Stomping her foot she shot them a parting growl of frustration before leaving the alleyway.

"That was, like, weird."

"Vhat did she mean vhen she said ve let her 'snack' get avay?"

"Who knows Kurt. Come on gahys we should be gettin' back ta tha institute."

"Rogue's right guys. We have a five am DR session with Logan in the morning."

Grumbling at Scott's reminder the group left the alleyway and headed back to the

Xavier Institute for the Gifted.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this. It's my first attempt at writing fan

fiction so flame me if you will but be gentle about it. So push the little button and tell me

whether you like it or not.

p.s. I will only acknowledge constructive criticism so if you're goin' to flame the story

then at least give me ideas of how I can fix it.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanx to those who reviewed and i'm sorry 'bout the format but i can't fix it right now. And thanx for the hints on how to make the story easier ta read, i hope this chappie is betta.

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 1 - Second Meetings**_

"Remind me again why we're, like, here Rogue."

"'Cause ya got thaht note from Lance askin' us ta come here."

Upon delivering her brusque reply the goth mutant stalked into the dingy bar. Sighing in frustration Kitty followed the anti-social goth into the bar. Once inside they looked around the dim interior in the hopes of spotting the brotherhood mutant. However, their luck ran out when they spotted the mutant Wolverine, otherwise known as Logan, sitting at the bar.

Grabbing hold of Kitty's arm roughly Rogue began dragging her towards a shadowy table in the hopes that he wouldn't spot them.

"Rogue, like, what are you doing? Did you find Lance?"

"No, Ah saw somethin' worse. Logan's sittin' over at tha bar."

Gasping Kitty looked to where the feral mutant was sitting before diving into a booth followed by Rogue.

"Do you think he, like, saw us?"

Shaking her head Rogue shrugged her shoulders throwing surreptitious glances towards the bar. Grabbing hold of Kitty's arm again Rogue dragged her attention to the door where she saw Lance entering. To Rogue's consternation the man following him was one of Magneto's Acolytes and the bane of her existence.

"Gambit."

"What? Oh my God. What's he, like, doing here with Lance?"

"Ah don't know and Ah don't care. If Logan sees them and hears the Swamp Rat start on with his French, he's gonna know we're here."

"You're, like, right Rogue. But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Can I get you girls something, a glass of water maybe?"

The smirking waitress startled the girls out of their reverie. Shaking their heads the two went back to trying to appear as small as possible. Of course their luck had deserted them the second they walked into the bar.

"Hey Kitty Cat, Rogue."

"Mon chere, Remy be looking f'r ya."

"Both of ya just shut up and sit down. Unless ya want yer guts shredded by adamantium claws."

Looking around the two, seeing Logan at the bar and deciding they liked their stomachs the way they were, followed Rogue's orders and hurriedly sat down opposite the girls.

Shooting a glance over to where the two girls sat Logan smirked, they seemed to have forgotten his sense of smell. The minute they'd walked in he'd smelt them. The smirk dropped when he saw who had joined them. With a growl he went to walk over there but was stopped but a dainty hand to his arm stopped him. Glaring at the tiny appendage he turned to tell the woman that he wasn't interested but the words died before they could leave his lips. Standing before him was a darkhaired angel. A ghost from the past. Only this one was very much alive.

"Nightshade?"

Looking over, Kitty saw her defence teacher standing near the bar, only now he wasn't alone. Nudging Rogue she pointed to the girl and whispered, "That's, like, the girl from the alley isn't it?"

Looking over Rogue saw that it was definitely the same girl. Her hair was short and jet black, with the fringe and tips dyed a vibrant blue. Her skin was as pale as Rogue's with the make-up. As in the alley her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She looked about eighteen and was clothed in a pair of tight fitting leather pants, a black halter top that while sitting along her collarbone in front dipped low in back. On her feet were a pair of black boots with a three-inch heel. Even with these heels she looked like she only reached 5'6.

"Logan. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Ten years isn't all that long darlin'."

"I guess not."

"What are ya doin' back in Bayville, Nightshade?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"You'll find out soon enough Logan."

With that she went to turn away but just as quickly she turned back to face him. Reaching up she threaded the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other rested against his chest as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The kiss ended just as abruptly as it had begun when Nightshade pulled back.

"I'll see you around."

With that she turned and waltzed out the door.

The boys, who had also been watching let out a low whistle at the sight.

"Never picked the Wolverine for a cradle robbing paedophile."

"You take that back Lance Alvers! Mr Logan isn't like that!"

Putting a calming hand on her friend's shoulder Rogue watched as Logan seemed to shake himself out of his trance before he turned and began stalking towards the table at which they were sitting.

Gasping she suddenly remembered how sensitive his nose was and that he must have smelt them the second they walked into the bar.

When Logan arrived at the table he was met by silence, until Kitty spoke up.

"Mr. Logan, like, fancy seeing you here."

Kitty nervously laughed as she tried to lighten the situation but the laugh died a quick death at the look on Logan's face.

"Stripes, Half-pint, do ya wanna tell me what yer doin' in a bar with these two?"

"Um, well see, Mr. Logan, we uh…"

The younger girl turned to Rogue with a helpless expression, silently begging her to think of something.

"Tha professa sent us ta look for ya, Logan."

Nodding his head in a way that showed he didn't believe the girls, Logan turned his piercing gaze on the two boys. When no one else was forthcoming with an explanation he turned around and pulled a chair up to the table. Turning the chair around he straddled it and rested his elbows on the table.

"Now, since I know yer lyin' Stripes, I'm gonna sit here and wait until someone tells me the truth."

Sighing Lance sat forward and began to speak.

"They're here because I asked them to come. Well I asked Kitty to come but I told her to bring Rogue so that she didn't think I was drawing her into an ambush."

Grunting Logan turned this over in his head before looking at his two students.

"This true girls?"

The two nodded their heads while continuing to stare at the table.

Standing Logan waited for the two girls to stand as well before gesturing for them to precede him out of the bar. Throwing a growl at the two seated boys he left the bar making sure that the girls had gotten into the borrowed car and were waiting for him to mount his bike before leaving the car park. Unbeknownst to the three mutants, a second bike followed behind Logan's.

The second bike stopped outside the closed gates. Looking at the sign that proclaimed 'The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters' the rider smirked.

_Well, well. Still here I see. I think I will answer Charlie's summons after all._

With one last look back at the large gates the rider turned her bike and rode off.

**Xavier's Mansion**

**3 Days Later**

To say that the house was huge would have been an understatement. Smirking under the cover of her helmet she drove through the gates and up to the residence of her long-time friend, Charles Xavier.

_Charlie never did anything on a small scale._ She thought herself as she pulled into the driveway.

Leaving her bike she moved to the door and punched in her security code before entering and then making her way towards Xavier's office.

"Come in Nightshade."

Opening the door she entered saying, "How'd you know it was me Charlie?"

"Elementary my dear Nightshade. I knew someone was outside my door and as I could not sense them psychically I deduced that it must have been you."

"Very astute of you. I guess reading all those Sherlock Holmes books did have a purpose. So, what did you want to see me about?"

Gesturing her towards a seat he steepled his fingers in front of him and contemplated how best to begin the discussion. Knowing her hatred of beating around the bush he knew he had to be direct but how does one ask a girl as private as Nightshade about a man who may have once been her lover.

"I'd rather you get straight to the point. There's no need to sugar-coat whatever it is that you're going to say."

"Very well then. The reason I have called you here is that I need your help. It's. . ."

**Two Hours Later**

'_X-Men, please come to my office.'_

Hearing the professor's voice in their heads all the members currently not on a mission made their way to the professor's office. Five minutes later all of the team stood outside of the professor's office. All except Ororo and Logan who were away on a retrieval mission.

'_Come in.' _

Slowly the team entered unsure of what to expect. Inside they found only the professor waiting for them.

"I had hoped to wait until Logan and Ororo had returned before introducing you to her but circumstances have changed since I originally made that decision."

Turning he faced a dark corner of the room and continued.

"I would like to introduce an old friend of mine. Nightshade, if you please."

The room was silent save for four sharply drawn-in breaths as Nightshade stepped forward. Once again Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jean and Scott were faced with the same girl from the alley and from the alley. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and she was clothed once more in a pair of tight fitting leather pants and black boots with a three-inch heel. Her top was fitted black tee shirt, over that she wore a well loved leather jacket.

Looking at the five staring mutants the professor chuckled before saying, "As usual my dear you seem to have already had quite an effect on some of the students here, without even having met them previously."

"That's where you're wrong. We have met before; in fact they're the ones got in between me and my food."

Her voice was a rich blend of an English accent and something uniquely Australian. It was a voice that managed to enchant all the males in the room, except the professor and Beast.

"Very well. Students if you would please introduce yourselves to Nightshade ."

Scott was the first to step forward and introduce himself.

"I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops. "

Standing up beside Scott, Ms. Priss - I mean Jean, introduced herself.

"I'm Jean Grey. If you'd like Scott and I can show you around the institute and Bayville later."

"Thanks Shades, Red but I already know my way around both."

Huffing at the nicknames the two sat back down whilst still trying to look down on all the other occupants, except for Xavier and Beast of course.

"Mah name's Rogue."

Looking at the goth she realized that this one was unique. Not only in her looks but her attitude. Despite the fact that she was in a room full of people she seemed to stand alone, much like a certain feral mutant she knew. _Very interesting._

"I'm Kitty or Shadowcat."

"_Gutt morgan._ My name iz Kurt Vagner or Nightcrawler."

Smiling Nightshade said, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah'm Sam Guthrie but Ah'm also called Cannonball."

"I'm Bobby Drake or Iceman but you can call me anything you want."

"That's real nice of you Icepick."

The room laughed at the look on Bobby's face as the introductions continued until finally she had met everyone except for the absent Ororo and Logan.

"So, like, what's your power?"

Smiling mysteriously Nightshade made her way to the door. Before she disappeared she turned back and said, "You'll find out once Logan and Ororo return."

With that said, she turned and left leaving the occupants of the office to stare after her.

**A/N:** This chapter turned out nothing like I expected thanx to some very stubborn characters and a psychotic muse. So I can't figure out if I like it or not. Please review and tell me what you think. It might even shut the muse up. Damn thing sits on my shoulder and does nothing but whisper nasty little suggestions. Although he is helpful if ya wanna kill an annoying character, say Jean for example. So if ya wanna borrow him I won't mind. Really I won't. In fact you can keep him if you really want.

**You can't get rid off me that easily. Delete that.**

Bastard.

**Watch your mouth.**

That's rather hard to do considering one's nose, no matter how small, get's in the way of ones watching of their mouth.

**Just delete it.**

Fine, I've deleted it.

**Good.**

Please help me. Kneels down and begs.

p.s. I will try to have the next two chapters up in the next few days, there r jus' a few kinks and quirks i need ta work out first.

as always please review and tell me what ya think.


	3. Chapter 2

A quick thank you ta sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme for telling me about using that sentence starter twice shudder (u know which one i mean) and u're right about her responses sounding tinny so i went back and made a few quick changes to the last chappie.

I also noticed that of the reviews I received no one wanted to lay claim to my damn muse. Sigh

Maybe next time. Anyway enough of my little pity party, on with the story. . .

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 2 - Old Friends and Lovers**_

The roar of the Blackbird two days later alerted everyone to Logan and Ororo's return. It was early in the morning but everyone was awake. An unusual occurrence considering that it was Saturday and that Logan was not there to train them in the Danger Room.

The reason for their all being awake was obvious as they had all been informed that the two older mutants would be returning that day. All the students had been waiting eagerly for Logan's returning so that they could learn more about the mysterious Nightshade. However, they soon found that they would have to wait for several more hours before they could learn of Nightshade's mutant ability.

Upon their return Logan and Ororo were greeted with the uncommon occurrence of all the students at the institute waiting for them in the hangar. Even Jean and Scott were there.

As they disembarked the professor's voice could be heard in their minds.

'_Logan, Storm please come to my office as soon as you have finished with the Blackbird, and the rest of you please find something else to do. But do not go far as you have a Danger Room session at 5 o'clock.'_

_**The Professor's Office**_

"What happened out there Logan?"

"We were to late Chuck. Someone else got there before us. Looks like the kid left with 'em."

Sitting behind his desk, Xavier steepled his fingers in front of him and looked at the two mutants before him. Sighing he rubbed his temples before saying, "Thank you Logan, Ororo. You may go."

Standing the two moved to leave the office. Just as Logan was about to close the door behind him the professor called out, "Logan, we will be testing out a new mutant later today."

Nodding Logan pulled the door closed and went to the kitchen in search of a beer. Upon reaching it he heard voices coming from inside.

"I wonder how powerful she is?"

"She must be pretty powerful if the Prof. is getting Logan to do the testing personally."

"And, like, what about her name? Nightshade. How totally cool is that?"

"Maybe she iz poisonous like zhe plant."

At the mention of the name Nightshade, Logan froze to listen to the rest of what they had to say.

"Maybe her power is just bad fashion sense. Seriously, nobody should wear that much leather. I bet it's not even genuine."

"Shut up, Jean."

"Yeah, you're just, like, jealous that she's way more prettier than you are, her clothes are, like, totally cooler and probably more expensive than yours."

Before the argument could continue someone else spoke up.

"Come on. It's nearly fahve. We better get ready and head down to the Danger Room."

Upon hearing that Logan decided to forego his beer and instead get changed before heading down to meet Nightshade.

_**The Danger Room**_

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in the observation deck. All except for Wolverine who was down in the danger room waiting for Nightshade to appear. At exactly 5 o'clock the doors opened and she stepped in wearing a long sleeved black top that stopped just above her belly button and a pair of black pants sitting low on her hips. Her feet were bare. Moving further into the empty room she eyed the man before her. He stood in the centre of the room wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Told you I'd see you around Logan."

Turning Logan saw Nightshade standing in front of him with one hip cocked and a hand resting lightly on top of it. At the sight of her, heat began to build up in his belly and spread outward. It seemed that even after ten years she could still affect him the same way. With all the blood in his body heading south the most Logan could manage in reply to her statement was a noncommittal grunt.

"Is that any way to greet me Logan, especially after what happened in the bar?"

Shrugging Logan turned away and looking up he said, "Run Wolverine Alpha Training Simulation."

In the observation deck his words were met with shock by all but the teachers. The simulation Logan had asked for was one of his personal training sims and was at a level none of the students or other teachers were at.

Down in the main room the metal walls had disappeared and been turned into the plain walls of a dojo. The floor was covered in mats and along the walls were various types of weapons, ranging from swords to whips and some weapons that were unidentifiable.

Turning to face Nightshade he watched her eye the various weapons with a grin. Her gaze was almost loving, especially when she looked at the whips.

Taking off his shirt he spoke two words, "Let's go."

Moving they both stood in the centre of the room. Dropping into a fighting stance the two began to slowly circle each other. It was unclear who made the first move but soon the two were fighting. To those watching it wasn't so much a fight, but a dance. One that the two combatants were clearly familiar with. The group in the observation platform watched as Logan began to deliver a series of attacks that started of slowly but became faster as Nightshade blocked each movement.

It wasn't long before Logan unleashed his claws and flew at Nightshade. Those watching were shocked but Nightshade wasn't. In the blink of an eye she had two daggers in her hands. Smiling she met his attack with the daggers. Shockingly, Logan's adamantium claws didn't slice right through the knives as those watching had expected. Instead he had to hook them before flinging them away. In that time Nightshade had managed to flip away and pull yet another dagger from within her outfit.

Before Logan finally managed to divest her of the blade she had gotten in several good swipes across his chest and face. When he sent the blade flying into one of the walls Nightshade quickly jumped and used his shoulders as a springboard to send her across the room. Landing neatly she grabbed a long whip from one of the walls and quickly uncoiled it.

Her ability with the whip was shocking to all but the teachers. When she flicked the whip at him teasingly he started to grin as his body seemed to attune itself to her movements and know exactly how to counter them. By grabbing hold of the weapon she seemed to have given a signal to up the ante. All the occupants watched as she flicked the whip out and managed to wrap it tightly around Logan's neck. With a quick tug she brought him in close enough for her to shove him to the ground with well placed kick to his chest. Before she had a chance to pin him he rolled away, at the same time uncoiling the whip from his neck. Leaping to his feet he grabbed hold of the whip and tugged it, pulling it away from her before throwing it into a corner. Before it had even hit the floor he leapt at Nightshade again.

The fight continued for a good half hour at least but that time passed unnoticed by the two fighters as they allowed themselves to be caught up in the familiar dance of movement. Their bodies recognizing each other on an almost spiritual level. Both had been injured but Nightshade was the only one who still carried any vivsible wounds, all of Logan's injuries had healed thanks to his healing factor.

Soon the two were locked at a stalemate of daggers against claws before Nightshade swept her leg behind Logan's knees bringing him to the ground again. Falling on top of him she held the daggers to his throat. Their observers had thought that was the end but as quick as ever Logan managed to reverse their positions whilst throwing her daggers away at the same time. Once Logan was on top he immediately grabbed her hands in one of his and held them stretched out above her head. To stop her using her legs, he had hooked his feet so that they sat between her thighs and his shins weighted them down. His free hand, claws still unsheathed, were held at her throat in a kill position.

"Thank you for that demonstration Logan, Nightshade."

The professor's voice came through over the speaker, breaking through the trance that had fallen over the two combatants. Reaching down a hand Logan helped the small girl to her feet.

"You okay there darlin'?"

As she nodded, her tongue darted out to touch a cut on her lip. Before he even realised what he was doing Logan had reached out and pulled her in close. His mouth came crashing down upon hers before she could say anything. It wasn't like the passionate kiss shared at the bar. Instead it was rough and primitive, as Nightshade bit down on Logan's lip hard enough to draw blood. Drawing back she licked at the small amount of blood and immediately felt the absorbed healing power begin to work on her own injuries.

From the observation deck they saw only Logan and Nightshade kissing followed by Nightshade's injuries healing.

Pulling away from Logan she looked at him questioningly.

Shrugging he said simply, "Ya needed the blood and I don't think the kiddies wanted ta see ya bite their teacher, besides now we're even."

Nodding her head in understanding Nightshade collected the three daggers she had used during the fight and returned them to their sheaths, two tucked into the front of her pants and one tucked into the small of her back.

Once she had done that, the two joined the others. When they entered the room they were bombarded with questions.

"Oh my god, how did you do that?"

"Where did you learn to use knives like that?"

"Stuff that, where did you learn to use a whip like that?"

"Who taught you to fight like that?"

"Can you teach us to fight like that as well?"

"Children, please back away and let them breathe."

The calm voice of Ororo Munroe rang out above the melee of question.

"Nightshade will answer your questions at her own pace."

Looking to the weather witch, Nightshade sent her a smile of gratitude before turning back to face the other occupants of the room.

"First of all, I should explain a little of my mutation to you."

**A/N:** Sorry to leave it there I don't mean it as a cliffie, I just need time to figure out how to word her explanation 'cause at this point my little devil muse seems to have packed his bags and gone on vacation. Dances around the room happily.

**No I haven't.**

And where exactly have you been?

**I'm soooo sorry mother I didn't realize that I had a curfew.**

Bite me ya bastard.

'**Gasp' How could you say that to me? I am appalled.**

Yeah right and you're such an angel.

**Yes I am.**

So the horns and pitchfork are just a Halloween costume and your halo is tucked safely into your back pocket along with your harp?

**Of course.**

I don't think so since Halloween is _loooong_ gone.

**Bitch.**

I'm so glad you noticed. I've been practising for years now.

**Bite me.**

No thanks I'm on a diet. Now if you'll shut up I can finish this author's note that no one will ready anyway.

Sorry 'bout that he tends to have episodes at the strangest times, anyway back to my little note. I would really appreciate it if you could review 'cause I personally think this chapter turned out kinda suckie so if you could give me ideas of what to fix.

p.s. Just so ya know i'll have the next chappie up by tomorro at the latest 'coz i hate cliffies so i don't like making people wait to find out what's gonna happen

if i'm lucky i can have it up later today but there are a few kinks that need to be dealt with before i can post it.

p.p.s. does anyone know if there's a place for original fanfic to be posted on this site?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 3 - Nightshade Revealed**_

"It's a lot like Rogue's but it doesn't happen through skin on skin contact. Instead I absorb someone's mutation through their blood. So, basically I'm a vamp."

Seeing that everyone was going to start asking questions again she raised her hand to stem the flow before continuing.

"That doesn't mean that I turned into a vampire like in the movies. I can still go out in the sunlight and I heal at the same pace as anybody who doesn't have a healing ability would."

The last was said with a look at Logan before she turned back to face the other's as Kitty asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Then why did all your, like, injuries heal so fast?"

Smiling Nightshade shot a quick look at Logan before replying.

"I borrowed a little bit of Logan's healing power. Like I said before I absorb other mutant's abilities. If I want I can absorb memories as well. The absorption takes place when I drink blood straight from the 'donor.' When you saw all my injuries heal it was because I had taken some of Logan's blood. With the whole absorption thing comes agility and flexibility as well."

"Children, you are probably wondering why this has been shown to you and why Nightshade is here. In essence she is here because of what she can teach you. Her skills on the battlefield are second only to the one who taught her."

"Whoa. If that's true then who taught her to fight like that Auntie O?"

Shaking her head, Nightshade looked at everyone in the room before answering quietly.

"Let's just say he was someone important who isn't ready to remember the past."

With that she left the room ignoring the questions thrown at her retreating back.

Looking after her Logan wondered who this mysterious 'he' was, she refused to tell even the professor about him. With a low growl Logan turned and left, intending to follow her.

In her room Nightshade had removed her daggers from their hiding places and slipped her stiletto blade, still in its sheath, under a pillow on the bed before laying down on the soft quilt. Hearing a knock at the door she looked over before saying, "Come in." The door opened admitting Logan into the room.

Standing in the doorway Logan looked into Nightshade's room. He had never been inside despite his lusting after her, the fact that he had believed her to be only eighteen, was the deterrent to his ardour. Focusing on the girl lying on the bed he felt a sense of déjà vu. Looking at her he was suddenly assailed by an image of that same girl lying amidst the tousled covers of a sun drenched bed. She was looking up at someone, him, with a satisfied smile on her face. He could almost hear her soft laughter and feel the gentle caress of her tiny hand against his cheek.

Shaking his head he drew his attention back to Nightshade who was now standing in front of him trying to get his attention.

"What'd ya say?"

"I asked if there was anything I could help you with?"

Stepping closer to her Logan forced her back into the room and closed the door so that no one passing by would see them.

"What do you want Logan?"

"Who are you and what are you really doing here, Nightshade? There has to be a reason behind that little show we put on and Ororo's remarks."

"There is Logan. Charles called me in because of the prophecy. It's almost time and he asked me to go with you on the survival camp to Hades' Abyss."

'_Logan, Nightshade come to my office immediately.'_

As Logan left her room muttering to himself about telepaths with bad timing, Nightshade followed him congratulating herself on distracting him from the fact that she hadn't answered the first part of his question. After all, she promised Charlie that she wouldn't.

**Downstairs in the Kitchen**

**One hour later**

"Oh my god! That was, like, totally amazing."

"Yeah, I've never seen _anybody_ get that close to beating Wolvie."

"And what about the way she used those knives? That was totally awesome. Do you think the same person taught her _everything_ she knows?"

"Maybe but I wonder who did teach her. She said that they weren't ready to remember but what does that mean exactly?"

"Ah have no ahdea but did ya notice thaht she said thaht 'he' weren't ready to rememebah. Maybe. . ."

Drifting off into her own thoughts Rogue blocked out the conversation surrounding her.

_Maybe she meant Logan. It fits considerin' tha way their bodies seemed to instantly recognise each other and fall into a sequence thaht was familiar to them. She also said thaht he wasn't ready to remember; thaht fits Logan since he doesn't remembah anythang from before the labs. Plus her knives didn't break, so they must be made of adamantinum which means she knew Logan from befoh. But how did she get the metal?_

"Hey, Rogue! What were you saying about Nightshade?"

Jolted out of her thoughts, Rogue focused her gaze on the other teens in the room.

"Ah was just thinking' that considerin' what Nightshade said about him not bein' ready ta remembah that maybe it's-"

"You know, it isn't very nice to speculate about a person behind her back. You could have just asked me straight out and I would have answered if I could."

"Fahne. Is Logan the person who taught ya ta fahght lahke thaht?"

"You had to pick the one question I can't answer."

Holding up a hand to stem the protests that she knew would soon be forthcoming Nightshade continued, "I can't answer your question because it concerns someone who's not only a very private person but who can't decide whether he wants you to know or not."

"Why did you tell us you would answer our questions when obviously you're going to lie and say you don't know."

"I didn't say that I didn't know the answer, I said that I _can't _answer it."

Watching Nightshade, Rogue decided that she would ask her about Logan later. She would have to make sure they were alone because Nightshade would not answer her questions if anyone else was around, she might not answer Rogue then but she could still try. This time it was the professor's voice that cut through her thoughts.

'_X-Men report to my office.'_

Quickly everyone gathered inside the Professor's office. Everyone except for Nightshade and Evan.

A few minutes later Evan came running in.

"Now that you're all here I have something to tell. In two days you will be going on a survival training camp."

**A/N: **Chapter 3 finished.

And ya didn't even have ta wait all that long for it either.

**Only because I made you put it up**

Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say…

Before i go i just want to give a lollipop of whatever flavour you want to mentallyinsane for guessin' the whole vamp thing way back during the prologue.

p.s. i'm sorry about the crappy way i ended up explainin' her mutation nothin' seemed to work so i used the first way i had written it hopefully it'll get betta 'coz i really hate havin' ta explain things.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 4 - You're Taking Us Where!**_

"We're going where!"

"I'm sorry children but this trip is necessary. You will be supervised by Logan, Nightshade, Ororo and Hank. You will find your individual backpacks in your rooms, please pack only what is necessary or Logan will repack for you. That will be all for now.

As one the group stood and began moving out the door, only to be halted by the professor's voice.

"One more thing children. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes will also be joining you on this trip. They will be arriving later tonight."

"But Professor, they're our enemies."

"No Scott, they aren't our enemies, circumstances dictated that you would battle them but you were never enemies. Please go and pack your bags as Logan will expect you to be ready to go at precisely 5:30 am."

His last words were met with grumbles as the group of teenagers exited the room.

"Personally, I think this experience will be good for all three of the teams. They might even decide to join us."

"Tell meh Jean, is it foh tha good of tha teams or is it foh yoh own good?"

Looking at the older girl, Rogue arched an eyebrow and waited for her answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

_Ah'll jus' bet ya don',_ Rogue thought to herself as she continued to watch the 'red-head' intently.

"Leave Jean alone, Rogue. It's not like she was the one who got distracted by one of the Acolytes and almost had her hand blown off."

Before Rogue could reply, which probably would have taken the form of kicking Scott's pretty boy ass, the doorbell rang.

At the sound of the chimes everything seemed to pause for a moment before the whole group raced towards the door, all except Rogue who trailed behind at a slower pace.

Using his teleportation abilities Kurt beat everyone to the door. He swung the door wide to reveal the Brotherhood, minus the Blob, and the Acolytes just as the rest of the group tumbled into the room.

Looking at the leader of the Brotherhood, Scott's expression became what could only be called a sneer.

"Alvers."

With an expression that perfectly reflected Scott's, Lance stepped through the door and into the foyer.

"Summers."

Behind him a tall orange-haired mutant stepped in behind him pointing to himself as he spoke.

"I'm Pyro," turning he pointed to a tall, lean mutant in a trench coat and sunglasses saying, "He's Gambit and he's Colossus."

The last was said as he pointed to an even larger mutant.

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, where's that sugary goodness?"

"No!"

Startled the X-Men all took a step back at Gambit and Colossus' shout.

"I am sorry for startling you comrades but it is best that St. John does not have any sugar. Perhaps you could show us to our rooms instead, da?"

Stepping forward with what was supposed to be a flirtatious smile, Jean looked at the group and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything though the mutant Pro had called Gambit cut her off.

"Why don' y' show us mon chere?"

Blushing Jean was about to speak when she was again cut off.

"Ah told ya not ta call meh that Swamp Rat."

"But y' 'ave a pet name for Gambit, it's only fair."

Snorting in a very unladylike way Rogue turned to leave the room only to be stopped by Logan's voice.

"Strips, get yer ass back here."

Turning around to face the older mutant Rogue made no move back into the room.

"Chuck's already told ya but I'm makin' sure there's no confusion. I don't wanna see any form of makeup on this trip unless it's sun block or a chap stick."

At this comment all the boys in the room looked at the girls, especially Rogue, and grinned.

"I'm not talkin' ta jus' the girls. Any clothes ya pack need to be of the hiking' variety, that means long pants, long-sleeved shirts and singlet tops in case ya get hot. The only shoes we wanna see are hiking' boots. Ya should pack a swimsuit an' a towel as well. I'll expect ya in the hangar at 5:30 tomorrow morning'."

Turning abruptly Logan exited the room. Groaning the students began to wander off, leaving the Acolytes, Brotherhood, Jean and Rogue in the foyer.

"Come on, Ah'll show ya ta yohr rooms."

"That's alright Rogue. I can show them to their rooms."

"Ah'm sure ya can Jean but Ah'm not such a bitch thaht Ah'd leave them in yohr less than capable hands."

Having delivered her jab in a voice dripping with saccharine sweetness, the Goth turned on her heel and walked out the door. Looking from the Goth to the telepath the two teams obviously decided that they'd rather try their luck with the sarcastic Rogue then deal with Jean's simpering.

Following Rogue up the stairs the two groups stopped outside two rooms.

Pointing to one Rogue said, "Since yohr only here foh one night Pyro, Gambit an' Colossus will beh stayin' in here. Lance, Toad and Pietro, you'll stay in the room next door."

Indicating the rooms she was talking about Rogue then turned to Wanda.

"Ya have a choice, ya can either stay with Jean or drag a mattress into mahne and Kitty's room foh tha night."

"I'll stay with you two."

Smirking at the rapidness of the other girl's reply Rogue lead the way to the room she shared with Kitty, mildly surprised that Gambit didn't ask if he could stay there too.

Later that night Rogue and Wanda dragged a spare mattress into the room and set it up, after which, Rogue went to take a shower and Kitty jabbered Wanda's ear off.

When Rogue re-entered the room Wanda faster than her twin in an attempt to escape from the hyperactive Kitty.

Having a quick shower she slipped on a black t-shirt and red boxers before going back into the room she was sharing with the two X-Men. Back in the room she found the other two already asleep. Moving quietly so as not to wake up Kitty for fear of her starting to talk again, Wanda crawled beneath the blankets on the mattress and went to sleep.

The next morning found all three teams racing through breakfast, showers and finishing their packing so they could be in the hangar on time.

At exactly 5:30, Logan, Storm, Hank and the Professor entered to find everyone packed and waiting for them.

"Before we leave Logan will call the role. When you here your name say you are here and board the plane."

Wheeling forward the Professor boarded the plane, followed closely by Storm and Hank.

"Amara."

"Here."

"Jean."

"I'm here."

"Jubilee."

"Right here, Wolvie."

Growling at the nickname Logan continued reading of his list.

"Kitty."

"Like, here."

"Tabitha."

"Here, Badger."

Logan growled again before continuing with the list.

"Rahne."

"Aye."

"Rogue."

"Leave meh alone, Swamp Rat."

Jerking his head up at Rogue's shout, Logan growled menacingly at the Cajun mutant until he backed away.

"Wanda."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Piotr."

"I am here, Comrade Logan."

"St. John."

"Here, mate. And it's just John."

"Scott."

"I'm here, Logan."

"Lance."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Kurt."

"De fuzzy dude iz here."

"Evan."

"Here man."

"Jaime."

"Here, Logan"

"Toad."

"Yo."

"Pietro."

"Right-here. No-wait- now-I'm-over-here."

"Get on the plane or you won't be movin' anywhere fast."

"Yeah-right. Like-anyone-could-slow-me-down."

"I could if I broke both your legs, now get on the damn plane."

Leaving no space for argument, even for Pietro, Logan continued with the role call.

"Bobby."

"Yeah."

"Roberto."

"Here."

"Sam."

"Ah'm here."

"Ray."

"Here."

Looking up from his list Logan saw that no one had boarded the plane yet.

Snarling he said, "What are ya waitin' fer, an engraved invitation? Get yer stuff and yer asses on the plane."

Once everyone had boarded Logan took the pilot's seat and they flew off to an unknown destination.

But something had been bothering Rogue. It felt as though somebody was missing. Taking a quick look around the plane she realized who wasn't there.

"Storm, whaht about Nahghtshade? Isn' she comin' with us?"

"Nightshade went ahead last night. She will meet us at the landing site."

Satisfied with Storm's answer (despite the glaring plot hole) Rogue settled back into her seat to listen to her music.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the glaring plot hole but i hate explaining things so i'll just let your imagination do the work. 

as always review, tell me what ya think, if there are any big boo boos (not the bear) or plot holes, blah blah blah, so on and so forth.

buh-bye.

p.s. just a warning my portable hard drive has decided to take a permanent sickie on me and i've lost my story outline for this so it might take a little longer than i had hoped to get the next few chappies out plus i lost the detailed notes for those as well. and for once i had up to chapter 8 planned out. damn hard drive. grumble, grumble


	6. Chapter 5

Since it's chappie 5 i thought i'd say that i _don't_ own anything about this story except the plot and the character Nightshade once more because i can

now, on with the story

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 5 - Welcome to the Abyss**_

It took the teams an our to reach their destination and by that time they were all suffering from cabin fever and a little to much togetherness.

Marching of the ship the group looked at their unfamiliar surroundings.

"I don't think we're in Bayville anymore, Toto."

Reaching out a hand blindly Tabitha patted the first head she came in contact with. As luck would have it the head belonged to Jean who had stooped down to tie her shoe up.

At Tabitha's words, her head jerked up and she glared at the younger girl while those who had heard Tabitha's remark laughed.

"Alright now that we're here I'll tell ya who yer partners are gonna be."

Hearing Logan's shout the group gathered around him.

"Amara, yer with Jubilee."

The two girl's shared a high-five at these words, glad they hadn't been paired with Jean.

"Jean, yer paired with Tabitha. And no practical jokes from you Tabitha."

Grumbling under her breath about evil badgers Tabitha scuffed a foot in the dirt.

"Kitty yer working with Wanda."

"That's, like, cool." Kitty said as she shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring way while Wanda visibly shuddered at the thought of sharing with the hyper-active valley-girl.

"Rahne yer gonna be with Storm."

Nodding her head, the young girl felt a frisson of relief that she would be with the calm weather goddess as opposed to one of the more out-going older girls.

"Colossus yer with Pyro, so make sure ya keep him away from any sugar for the trip."

"I vill try my best Comrade."

"Scott yer with Lan-"

"What! You can't put me with our enemy!"

"Scott, the professor has already explained this to you. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes were never our enemy. We fought them because circumstances dictated that we would."

"But Storm-"

"That's enough Scott, there will be no more talk of them being our enemies. It is important that you all learn to work together as a team, now more than ever."

The professor's tone was sharp and his words clipped, indicating to the students that he was serious, more so than usual.

"Kurt, yer bunkin' with Evan."

"Totally awesome."

Who the exclamation came from no one was sure but both boys were happy so it didn't really matter.

"Sam, you and Ray. Toad and Pietro, yer together."

"What? No-way-are-you-sticking-me-with-the-stink-boy."

"I can still break yer legs if ya want Speedy."

Gulping audibly Pietro quieted down allowing Logan to continue.

"Bobby and Roberto."

Snickers were heard at that pair, mainly because of the fact that their powers were polar opposites, so to speak.

The next two name seemed to stick in Logan's throat but he managed to choke them out on a growl.

"Stripes yer with Gumbo."

"Whaht! Logan ya can't pair meh up with _him_."

Folding the paper back up Logan stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans as he looked at the group around him.

"If ya've got any complaints Stripes take 'em up with Nightshade."

"Gee Logan, I never realized you were such a sweet guy."

At the sound of Nightshade's sarcastic voice the group turned in time to see her step out of the shadows of the Blackbird.

She was wearing black cargo's, a black singlet and hiking boots. She had somehow managed to tie her short hair back into a high ponytail and had her dark sunglasses firmly in place.

"Nightshade, where are we?"

"You guys haven't guessed?"

Shaking their heads the teenage mutants looked at her with blank expressions.

Sighing, Nightshade threw up her hands before letting them fall back to her sides.

"Don't they teach you anything about Geography at school? X-Men, Brotherhood and Acolytes, I'd like to welcome you to Hades' Abyss."

With a sweeping gesture reminiscent of a game show hostess, Nightshade gestured to the surrounding forest.

"There's no such place."

"How do you know that, Jean?"

Stepping forward to defend his girlfriend, Scott spoke up, "Easy, it's nowhere on any maps."

"Sure, you could use that argument, but I could rebuff that by pointing out that the maps you buy only show the known parts of the world. This happens to be an unknown part of the world."

Any further conversation about their surroundings was cut off by the sounds of the jet taking off.

Jumping back even more the group of teenagers and their four supervisors watched as the professor took off in the jet to head back to the mansion.

"He's going to, like, just leave us here, in the middle of, like, nowhere?"

"Yes Kitty. But the Professor will return in a week to pick us up."

"But Storm wh-"

Once again Scott was cut of, only this time it was by Nightshade.

"Since we're not going anywhere soon why don't you all grab your bags and we'll get moving. There's a clearing not far from here where we can set up a temporary campsite. The rest of the gear's already there."

Hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders Nightshade began walking down a nearby path not waiting to see if the others would follow her. For a moment the students stood frozen watching her move off before the too headed down the same path Nightshade had taken.

Ten minutes later the path opened out into a large circular clearing. In the centre was a fire pit and camping gear.

"Get yer gear and set up yer tents. Make sure that the tent is facing towards the fire unless ya want ta freeze yer extremities off. Boys over that side of the fire," he pointed to one side of the camp before continuing, "girls over there." He pointed to the opposite side of the camp.

Grabbing the gear he and Nightshade would share he began setting the tent up. Following suit everyone grabbed their gear and began setting up their tents with their partners. Surprisingly there was very little verbal argument, mainly because they resorted to petty jabs using the various tent poles.

Over with Logan and Nightshade things were quiet until they had finished putting up the tent. Turning to look at her Logan growled, "What are ya thinking' puttin' them together?"

"I'm doing what I have to Logan. When the time comes they need to be together in every way possible."

"What! If ya thi-"

Logan's shout was cut of abruptly when Nightshade slapped her hand across his mouth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Logan." She said as she removed her hand from over his mouth.

"Damn it Nightshade, people's emotions are fragile and that girl's had too much hurt in her life."

"I'm not messing with anyone's emotions. It's already been foretold, I'm just giving it a helping hand."

"That prophecy was written thousands of years ago by some dead guy no one can remember."

Instead of answering Nightshade stood up and walked over to where Tabitha had just been hit with a tent pole flung by Jean's telepathy.

Watching her, Logan released another low growl before stalking over to where Scott and Lance had begun arguing over the proper way to set up a tent. He knew the tentative peace between the teams wouldn't last for long.

Finally all the tents had been set up and everyone had gathered in the centre of the circle formed.

"Jean, Pietro, you're going to go and dig the toilets. Hank wi-"

"What! No way am I going to be digging any toilets."

Nightshade stood looking at the telepath for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face before she continued speaking as if Jean hadn't said anything.

"Hank will go with you to supervise and make sure you don't use your powers to help you dig the holes."

Stepping forward Logan handed them the two shovels he held as they followed Hank away from the camp. Their grumbling could be heard as they disappeared amongst the trees.

"As for the rest of you, your first lesson in survival is going to start."

The remaining teens looked at the two teachers nd Nightshade with varying degrees of trepidation.

**A/N:** Another chapter finished, good thing I've got a fairly good memory and I think this chappie was a lot better then the way it originally read in the notes

As always review please, tell me what ya think 'bout it and if there are any problems that i need ta fix

Buh-bye


	7. Chapter 6

Wow two chapters posted at the same time… I'm good

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 6 - Hades' Vine**_

"Nightshade's gonna take half of ya ta go berry huntin' and such and I'm takin' tha rest of ya ta go fishin'."

"And if I hear one crack about 'women's work' from _anyone_ you'll think the devil has a side job as the Easter Bunny."

With that warning everyone remained completely silent and waited for the group to be divided, except for Scott.

"But why are you making us collect our own dinner? What about all the food we brought with us?"

"First rule of survival, always ration any food you have. If you can forage in your surroundings then do it, 'cause you might not be that lucky once you move out of that area."

"But how are we supposed to go fishing without any fishing poles?"

"It's easy Scott. You make them."

As soon as Nightshade finished speaking, Logan jumped in stopping any further questions or complaints.

"Jaime, yer with Rahne since Hank and Storm won't be comin' with us. Tabitha yer with Toad until yer partners get back."

"Rogue, Gambit, Bobby, Ray, Jubilee, Amara, Sam, Roberto, Toad and Tabitha, you're with me. The rest of you are going fishing with Logan."

"NO!"

At Pyro's exclamation everyone whipped around to see him looking around wildly as if planning an escape.

"Whatever is the matter, child?"

"De boy's a pyro Stormy."

"What's that, like, got to do with anything?"

"He lahkes fahre, Kitty. Water puts out fahre, so he doesn' lahke it."

"Oh."

"Fine, Pyro and Colossus, yer goin' with Nightshade, Icepick, you and yer partner are comin' with me."

"The name's Ice_man_, not Icepick or Iceboy."

Going over to the irate boy, Jubilee put a consoling hand on his shoulder saying, "Let it go, Bobby. Just let it go."

"My group grab the small bags that were with your things and let's get moving."

Once everyone had the small bags, Nightshade led them down another path and away from camp.

They had only been walking for a few minutes with Nightshade pointing out various medicinal and poisonous plants to them when Amara piped up.

"What about that tree over there Nightshade?"

Turning to see where the girl was putting, Nightshade swore.

Before them stood a large tree that looked as if it had been there for hundreds of years. It's flowers were a deep blue in the centre which lightened as it moved out towards the edges of the petals. The leaves were a dark, glossy green with various vines of a lighter green woven around the trunk and branches of the tree. From the flowers came a sweet but pungent smell.

"Everyone get as far away from that tree as you can. Now!"

Looking at her with startled expressions on their faces the group did as she ordered.

"But why? What's wrong with the tree, it looks so beautiful?"

"That's how it reels you in, with its beauty and the sweet smell of its flowers. That tree is dan- Rogue, stop!"

Rogue who had been the closest of the group had begun steadily walking towards the tree, as if in a trance. When she got within a few feet the vines snacked out and began wrapping themselves up her leg.

Before anyone else could move, Gambit dashed in holding his breath. Scooping the girl up he ripped the vines away from her body before carrying her over to where the others were now standing.

Rushing to the girl Nightshade checked her leg for any signs that the tree had injected her with a paralysing chemical but her clothes had prevented that.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine Tabitha. Her mutation saved her thank to all the clothes she has to wear."

Reaching up she gently patted Rogue's face to wake her up.

"Rogue? Come on, time to wake up."

Looking at the other girl dazedly Rogue put a gloved hand to her head and asked, "What happened?"

"You got too close to the tree."

"What is thaht tree anyway?"

"It's called Hades' Vine. Hank would know more about it but basically its flowers release a perfume which puts anyone who gets too close into a trance-like state, drawing them near enough so that it can capture them in its vines. The vines inject the trees prisoner with some kind of paralysing chemical which lets the tree it at its leisure."

A collective 'eww' was heard by all those present except for Nightshade and the still dazed Rogue.

Looking up at the tall mutant holding Rogue, Nightshade forced down a smile at the expression on his face. Even though his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses as were her own she knew the thief was coming to care for the goth girl; more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

"Gambit, carry her back to camp and make her lie down. Don't let her walk just in case any of the toxin got into her system. Ask Ororo to get you a chocolate bar and some juice to give her, she'll need the sugar boost."

Nodding, the Cajun thief turned with the oddly complacent Rogue in his arms and headed back the way they had come.

"Since it's so bad, does that mean I can fry the bugger."

"No! I don't know what will kill it, I'll have to ask Hank when we get back but I do know that it can't be burnt. If it is, it releases another toxin into the air. I don't know what it does but I can tell you it's dangerous. Let's finish up gathering our half of dinner and get back to camp. I don't like the implications of this tree being here."

With one last look at the deadly tree the group followed Nightshade.

Back at camp Gambit arrived carrying Rogue and startling Storm from her meditation.

Looking up she saw Gambit enter the campsite with a strangely docile Rogue in his arms.

"What has happened to her?"

"Some tree called Hades' Vine got de petit. Nightshade said t' bring 'er back 'ere and give 'er a chocolate bar an' some juice."

"Alright, take her into your tent and get her to lie down. I'll bring the stuff to you."

Nodding, Gambit went over to the tent he shared with the goth. Going inside he lay her down on her sleeping bag. Worry clouded his features as he looked at the girl who had captured his attention so completely. Sometime on the way back to camp she had fallen asleep and he hoped that didn't mean the toxin had gotten into her system.

A knock on the tent flap disturbed him from his thoughts. Turning he saw Storm poke her head inside. Silently she handed him the chocolate and juice before returning to her meditation, obviously trusting the Acolyte to take care of the young girl.

Reaching down he gently shook the girl's covered shoulder saying quietly, "Come on chere. Time t' wake up so y' can have some o' de choclate and juice Gambit got 'ere."

Moaning low in her throat, Rogue opened her eyes and looked up at the Cajun charmer.

"'ere petit, Nightshade said y' should 'ave some o' dis."

Opening the chocolate for her he handed it to her and then opened the juice. When she had eaten half the chocolate she passed it back to him and accepted the juice. Drinking some of it she passed it back before laying back down and going to sleep again.

Placing the candy and juice within reach for when she woke up, Gambit lay down on his sleeping bag and watched Rogue sleep.

Outside, Jean, Pietro and Hank had returned. While Hank looked as calm as ever, Jean and Pietro were both covered in dirt and sweat.

"Why-did-we-have-to-get-the-dirty job? Wouldn't-Gambit-or-one-of-his-friends-have-been-better?"

"There's no use in complaining Pietro. You can't go back and change the past, besides you and Jean needed a little shake-up. Everyone is going to be doing something on this camp they won't like."

Looking towards the sound of the voice Pietro did something very childish. He poked his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Nightshade.

"Charming. Hank, what do you know about Hades' Vine?"

Looking up as the small girl sat next to him, the large blue mutant pondered the rather odd question.

"Its flowers release a smell which pu-"

"I know all that Hank, but what about where it grows, how many there are and how to kill them?"

"Well the only places it's known to grow is here, and near volcanoes. As for how many there are, there aren't any. Scientists believe that it became extinct during the Ice Age, this is because it cannot with stand freezing temperatures even should it lay dormant."

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

"Why are you asking about it Nightshade?"

"Because my group and I found one. Rogue got up close and personal with it. I'm beginning to think maybe it was planted there on purpose because of the prophecy. Someone is trying to stop us from succeeding."

By now the two were talking in almost silent whispers meaning that no one could hear them.

"But how could they know Ro-"

"They couldn't, it was probably just a fluke that she was the one it got."

"Where is she now?"

"Gambit brought her back, so I'm guessing he took her into their tent."

"Perhaps you should tell the students what is really going on Nightshade."

"I can't Hank. It's too soon. They will all find out when the time is right."

Just then Logan spoke up, having just returned with his group.

"What's that smell?"

Jean, thinking he was referring to her, got up and stomped over to her tent.

Looking towards his camping partner Logan raised a querying eyebrow.

Shrugging Nightshade said, "She's feeling a little sensitive right now. As for what you can smell, it could be any one of a hundred things."

Standing up Nightshade looked at the fish Logan's group had caught. There was enough there to do them for dinner that night and breakfast the next morning.

"You know the rules Logan. You catch it you fillet it. My group over here, we'll make a start on the food we gathered and when Logan gets back you're all going to learn how to cook the fish on an open fire."

"What about Rogue and Gambit, Nightshade?"

"We'll leave them where they are for now. I want to make certain that there is absolutely no toxins in Rogue's system."

At the mention of Rogue's name and the word toxin Logan looked back at Nightshade.

"What's this about Stripes and a toxin in her system?"

"She just had a little run in with Hades' Vine Logan. Her clothing protected her for the most part but I'm just making sure. After dinner, you, Bobby and I will go and deal with it."

"But all Bobby can do is freeze things. What can he do to get rid of it?"

This question was heard from all the students present as none had heard Hank and Nightshade's whispered conversation.

"That's exactly why. From what Beast has told me, the only way to kill the tree is to freeze it."

Still grumbling that they'd miss out on something interesting, Logan's group followed him to help fillet the fish and Nightshade's group gathered around her to help prepare the food they had collected.

After dinner that night Nightshade took Logan and Bobby with her to destroy the tree.

After a short walk they arrived at the spot.

"Bobby I need you to completely freeze that tree. But you can't go any closer than we are now, ok?"

Nodding, the teen took a deep breath and began freezing the tree. One thing they hadn't counted on was the trees reaction. As Bobby froze it, the tree let out what can only be called a long, piercing wail.

The wail sent Logan to his knees with his hands over his ears. Swearing colourfully, Nightshade rushed over and wrapped her arms around his head tightly, his other ear pressing into her stomach. Hunching over him she whispered quietly.

Looking over at the two Bobby saw something like a shield shine around the two, obviously designed to block out the noise to some extent.

Within minutes of the tree finally dying the wailing cut off. Anyone who looked at the tree would have thought it had been burnt instead of frozen as it was now a blackened stump.

Turning to face Nightshade, who had moved away from Logan, Bobby shouted, "Why didn't you tell us it was going to do that!"

"I didn't know Bobby. Do you think I would have brought someone with hyper-sensitive hearing if I had known!"

Hanging his head in shame at his outburst Bobby scuffed a foot in the dirt.

"Yer not ta repeat anything' ya saw here ta anyone even if it means yer life. Got it Icepick?"

For once Bobby didn't bother correcting Logan about his name, he simply nodded his head, knowing instinctively that it was what Nightshade had done that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

"Bobby, go back to camp we'll follow in a minute."

Nodding his head again Bobby headed back to camp wondering why they were keeping Nightshade's other abilities a secret.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't realize what the tree would do."

"What are ya apologizin' fer darlin'. I'm the one who should be sayin' sorry, because of me ya had ta show the kid some of yer other talents."

"It has to come out sometime anyway. So what if it's a little sooner than we planned."

Moving closer to Logan she reached up a hand and laid it against the side of his face.

"Are you alright though?"

"Yeah. My ears are still ringin' a little but that's it."

Reaching up Nightshade placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Groaning Logan looked down into the sunglasses she wore even though it was night and said, "We can't do this."

Pulling away abruptly Nightshade asked in an irritated voice, "Why not?"

"Because yer too young."

"Damn it Logan, my appearance hasn't changed a single bit since we last saw each other ten years ago. Doesn't that say something to you?"

Turning sharply on her heel, Nightshade marched down the path Bobby had taken minutes before.

Growling dangerously at her retreating back Logan stalked after her.

**A/N:** I'm gonna end it here 'coz otherwise this chapter will never end and that would just get irritatin'

The next chapter will be up soon and it will pick up from where these two get back to the campsite

If I'm really good it might even go up today

You know I just realized how much better these chapters are than the original outlines were and my muse was actually here for these ones

He has his uses after all

I'll finish this up before he drops in again so please review tell me what ya think

Buh-bye

p.s. I re-posted chapters 1, 2 and three cause I was reading back over them and realized I had said Nightshade looked seventeen as opposed to eighteen, don' know why I did that but I've changed it now and I've filled in a few plot holes the filler raises more questions but what can ya do?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Warning**_

This chapter contains a brief sex scene in it so if ya don't like it don't rea it.

Ya can skip over it 'cause I've marked the beginning and end with 's

Now that I've warned you I'll get on with the story.

* * *

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 7 - New Problems Arise**_

Back at the camp the two mutants were met with a startling sight. Not too far from the path they had walked along the found everyone gathered around an unconscious Rogue.

Rushing to where Gambit was once again cradling the girl, Nightshade dropped to her knees beside Hank, who was examining the girl.

"What happened Hank?"

"I'm not completely sure Nightshade. A short while after Bobby, Logan and yourself left the campsite she emerged from her tent as though she were in a trance. When Gambit attempted to restrain her she lashed out at him."

Looking at the Acolyte she saw that he sported a split lip and black eye.

"However, once that screeching started she began to convulse. When the noise stopped she lost consciousness."

When Hank was finished Nightshade asked him the one question that had been bothering her.

"What about her powers Hank, did she use them?"

"No my dear. That's what is so strange. If her mind were being controlled surely the person doing so would make use of her abilities."

Standing up Nightshade down at Gambit and said, "Take her into your tent and stay with her until she wakes up. When she does come find me."

Nodding the Cajun thief scooped the small girl up into his arms and made his way to the tent he shared with her.

"The rest of you begin getting ready for bed, we're going to be leaving by first light. Hank, Ororo and Logan, we need to have a chat."

Moving away to a spot where none of the students would be able to hear them Nightshade began speaking in a lowered voice.

"Hank, is it possible that that tree was put there deliberately?"

"It's possible but why would someone do that?"

"You said Rogue acted as though she was in a trance," barely waiting for Hank's confirming nod she continued speaking, "which way was she headed?"

"She was following after you and Logan, Nightshade, but what does this have to do with what happened to the child?"

"Simple, I think that someone put that tree there on purpose after they had tweaked with it a little. Not so it would kill anyone but so they could get someone on the inside to spy on us and make sure that the prophecy isn't fulfilled."

"But how could they know that R-"

"They got lucky. Obviously that tree was what linked Rogue to whoever planted it and as a contingency plan should we try to destroy the tree, they made sure that which ever of us they got to would protect the tree no matter what."

"But what if it had been one of the four whom she had killed in protecting the tree?"

"Then the prophecy would remain unfulfilled and we'd all be screwed."

"You have such a way with words Nightshade, but what should we tell the students of this?"

"Nothing Hank. We will just explain it away as a side effect of the toxin and leave it at that. It's too soon for any of them to know."

Logan who had, up until that moment, been a silent observer f the conversation spoke up.

"We'll need ta keep a close eye on Stripes though."

"You're right Logan. We will need to watch her closely to make sure she is no longer under the control of whatever forces work against us. We must also inform Gambit so that he may stay close to her. It will also be necessary to inform Rogue so that she may tell us should she feel any new presence in her mind."

"You sound like some cheesy novel Hank."

Used to Nightshade's lack of tact Hank merely shrugged at her statement, taking it to mean her agreement and walked back to the campfire.

Looking over to Rogue's tent Nightshade saw Gambit poke his head out and look around for her. Hurrying towards him she followed him inside the tent.

Inside she found Rogue sitting up sipping a bottle of water. Her face looked as pale as if she had been wearing her make-up.

Crouching down in front of the girl Nightshade asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Lahke Ah was hit bah a truck."

Smiling at the girl's humour Nightshade quickly explained to the two what had the teachers and herself had discussed, finishing by telling Rogue that she would have to stick close to Gambit as an added precaution. Surprisingly the girl took the news rather well.

With a caution to tell no one else of what was really happening she left the tent. Outside she found all the students still sitting around the campfire.

"Everyone should be getting to bed within the next few minutes."

With that said she disappeared into the tent she shared with Logan.

Exiting the tent a short while later she found only Logan sitting by the fire, everyone else had already gone to bed. Standing behind him Nightshade spoke quietly.

"Logan, will you come with me to the river? I want to have a quick wash."

Knowing he should say no but finding he couldn't, Logan stood up and followed the small girl towards the river.

Sitting on a rock he turned his back to allow her some privacy to bath. The minute she began removing her clothes he knew he was in trouble. Listening he heard her remove her boots, socks, shirt and pants. As he listened his mind wandered to what she would look like underneath her clothes.

Reining in his train of thought abruptly he cursed himself for the dirty old man he was.

Sensing his internal battle, Nightshade moved to stand behind him wearing nothing save for her matching bra and panties.

"You're not a dirty old man, Logan."

Feeling her arms snake around his neck from behind Logan allowed a sardonic smile to cross his face.

"Ya sure yer not a telepath darlin'?"

Moving around to stand in front of him Nightshade pressed in close, mainly to feel his body against hers but also because it was damn cold standing in nothing but her underwear.

Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to Logan's lips.

Pulling back from her inviting mouth with a groan Logan looked into her glittering eyes.

"We can't do this darlin'."

"Yes we can, you just have to let it happen."

Sensing his failing willpower, Nightshade leaned in and took passionate possession of his mouth again.

Groaning against her mouth Logan returned the kiss with equal fervour as his hands caressed her smooth skin. Pulling her down so that she straddled his lap he found the hook of her bra and with a flick of his wrist released it.

Soon the bra was gone her breasts spilling into Logan's caressing hands. Pulling away from her mouth, he began kissing his way down her neck until he reach one rosy nipple. Leaning in he took the nipple into his mouth, alternately nipping and licking it.

Burying her fingers in his thick black hair Nightshade arched her back, pressing her breast further into his mouth.

Pulling away Logan repeated the torment with her other breast until Nightshade, panting for breath, pushed away from him.

Standing back she reached for the hem of his dark shirt and pulled it off to reveal the sculpted muscles of his chest.

Grinning mischievously she leaned forward and began to torment his nipples much as he had done hers.

After a few minutes of this Logan surged to his feet and began unbuckling his belt. Quickly Nightshade reached in and finished the job before going onto his jeans. Pushing them down her grin grew wider.

"No underwear, huh?"

"Got a problem with it darlin'?"

Looking up at Logan's growl she shook her head and said, "Less clothes to take off."

While Logan slipped off his jeans, Nightshade slipped out of her panties and threw them with the rest of her clothes before moving to straddle Logan's lap again.

Fisting a hand in the girl's hair, Logan pulled her to him for a savage kiss. At the same time his fingers had found their way to moist centre of her.

Feeling her slippery wetness he grew harder than he had ever thought possible.

Dragging her mouth away from Logan's Nightshade lifted up slightly and reached a hand down to grasp his hardened penis.

Shifting she brought the tip to her soaking channel. Moving her hand she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist before plunge down.

Logan released a low growl while Nightshade moaned.

Keeping their gazes locked she began to move, slowly at first but gaining speed as the settled into an intense rhythm.

Her release was approaching her fast until finally-

Bolting up in her sleeping bag with a gasp Nightshade looked around the small tent. Her gaze landed on Logan's sleeping figure. Shocked that she hadn't woken him up she ran a hand through her tousled hair,

_Shit. I sould have just paired myself up with Rogue, prophecy be damned._

Looking back at Logan Nightshade laughed at herself.

_Like that would have stopped the dreams. The only way these are going to stop is if I have sex with him or suddenly dropped dead. Since neither is likely I'm screwed, figuratively speaking unfortunately._

Getting out of her sleeping bag, Nightshade crawled as quietly as a thief towards the tent flap. She was almost outside when a large hand clamped onto her ankle.

"Rule number 1, never go anywhere without yer buddy."

"I was only going outside for some fresh air Logan."

"I know ya don't like the cold Nightshade so why would ya wanna go out there wearin' nothin' but a tank top and shorts?"

"I had a bad dream."

As she watched the older mutant Nightshade saw his nostrils flare ever so slightly and cursed his sense of smell.

"I can smell ya Nightshade. So, what's got ya so turned on huh?"

"A gentleman would never ask a lady that."

"Well then it's a good thing we're the only ones in here, ain't it?"

Deciding to try a change of tactics Nightshade looked at Logan with a coy smile on her face.

"Why don't we go somewhere more secluded and I'll show you what's got me like this?"

Watching her Logan growled low in his throat and said, "Yer too young Nightshade."

"Logan, ten years ago, I looked exactly the same as I do now. That puts me at at least twenty-eight. But if you want my real age then add ninety-one to that."

For a moment Logan couldn't think of anything to say.

When he could speak he growled out, "How do ya know I'll believe and what are ya tryin' ta accomplish by tellin' it ta me?"

"In answer to your first question, you can smell a lie. As for the second, that's open to interpretation. Of course if I had my way we'd go somewhere private and you'd be giving me multiple orgasms."

Releasing another low warning growl Logan replied, "Don't even start Nightshade. Ya know we can't."

"Why not Logan? I'm legal, by at least a hundred years."

"Because ta the outside world, ya look like an eighteen year old kid, if that, and I look like a thirty year old man."

"It never bothered you before Logan."

As if realizing what she had given away in her anger Nightshade clapped a small hand over her mouth and looked at Logan through wide eyes.

"What do ya mean by that Nightshade?"

"Nothing. My mind wander and I thought you were someone else. It was a slip of the tongue."

Even to her own ears the excuse sounded lame and completely false.

"Nu-uh. I don't believe ya. What did ya mean?"

"I can't tell you Logan. I promised Charlie I wouldn't say anything."

With that semi-firm declaration Nightshade crawled into her sleeping bag and, turning her back to Logan, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

To Logan the message was clear; discussion over 'cause I'm not going to tell you anything.

Growling again Logan lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep.

Surprisingly he did.

* * *

**A/N:** Yippee! Another chappie finished. Though I'm not sure about the writing for Nightshade's dream

Tell me what ya think of it when ya review the rest of the chapter please

Buh-bye


	9. Chapter 8

I just want to apologize for that last author's note. My ex-friend has a sadistic sense of humour and when she read through the chapter she added it and maligned the character of my poor little misunderstood muse. She seemed ta think it was funny and would make a great parting gift before she went back to England but it's just plain wrong.

He isn't homicidal but he might tickle ya inta writing a review. Next time I let anyone read one of the chapters I'll read it again _before_ I post it. I've gone back and changed it so you'll know what I'm talking about only if you've read the chapter before the re-post.

Again I'm really, really sorry for it. Please forgive me.

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 8 - Starting Out**_

The next morning Nightshade was awake in time to see Logan's muscular, but sadly covered, butt leaving the tent.

Sitting up she pushed her tousled hair back from her face and groaned. Crawling out of the sleeping bag she yanked on a pair of black cargo pants, a black tank top and her sunnies before following Logan out into the cool pre-dawn morning.

Standing up straight she allowed herself the luxury of a full body stretch before moving to the centre of the circle.

Kneeling down next to Logan she held a cupped hand, palm up over the dead fire pit. With a whispered word a ball began to form in the centre of her palm, glowing red. Flicking her wrist she turned her hand over and let the glowing ball drop to the dry wood. Almost instantaneously, the wood burst into flame.

"Fascinating. I truly wish you would allow me to run some scans on your more unique talents Nightshade."

"As tempting as your offer sounds Hank, I'm going to have to pass on it."

Standing up she turned towards Hank and Ororo.

"Could you two wake the others while I go check on Rogue?"

Nodding their agreement the two mutants made their way to opposite sides of the camp while Nightshade made her way to the tent Rogue and Gambit were sharing.

Knocking on the tent flap she poked her head inside to find Gambit laying on his back looking towards the tent flap and Rogue curled onto her side, asleep.

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"No more episodes like last night?"

"_Non."_

Nodding her head Nightshade thought for a moment before continuing.

"Keep an eye on her and tell one of us if something else strange happens. And if we meet up with anyone while we're here keep her as far away from them as possible while still being with the group. Ok?"

Nightshade waited long enough to see his answering nod before she ducked her head back out of the tent and headed over to where Logan was busily cooking breakfast with Hank's help.

Hearing her approach Logan picked up a tin camping mug and passed it to her once she had sat down. Nodding her thanks, she took a sip of the warmed drink before turning to fix Hank with her shaded gaze.

"Have you had anymore ideas about what happened last night, Hank?"

"Sadly I haven't, Nightshade. It is quite perplexing but I'm begining to think that she wasn't being controlled, only used."

"Used how?"

"To spy on us and see how much we had fulfilled of the prophecy. The connection was probably created and maintained by the tree which would explain why she reacted so strongly when the tree was destroyed. They must have put in a defence mechanism in which the affected mutant would protect the tree from being destroyed."

"That still doesn' explain wh-"

Seeing the approach of the rest of the students, Nightshade slapped a hand over Logan's mouth, muffling what he had been going to say.

As the students sat down they shot the two adults and Nightshade a funny look before they collected their breakfast and dug in.

All that could be heard in the clearing was the sound of quite conversation and people eating until Kitty spoke up from one side of the campfire.

Looking across the fire at Rogue she asked, "Are you, like, feeling better today, Rogue?"

Rogue, who had, to everyone's surprise, being leaning against Gambit, looked up and smiled slightly.

"Ah'm fahne Kit. Just a little tahred is all."

In hopes of stopping anymore questions, Nightshade broke off her quiet discussion with Ororo and looked around at the group.

"As soon as everyone has finished eating I want you to pack up your tents and other gear. Jean and Pietro, Hank'll take you two to fill in the holes you dug yesterday."

"Why do I have to do that disgusting job! Surely one of the Brotherhood or Acolytes would be better suited to the job."

"That attitude is exactly why you're going to do and if you keep complaining you'll get the job permanently."

With that threat ringing in her ears, Jean slumped down and continued talking to Scott, shooting glares at Nightshade. Nightshade being Nightshade, ignored the killer looks and continued her conversation with Ororo.

Once they had finished breakfast Nightshade looked for her next victim. Spotting Scott and Lance glaring daggers at each other she allowed a wicked smirk to cross her lips.

Picking up the tub in which they would be cleaning the dishes in she marched over to the two and plunked the tub in front of Scott.

Looking up at her from behind his ruby glasses Scott waited for her to speak in the hopes that she might let him off if he was nice.

"Scott, you're going to do the dishes this morning."

When Lance snickered she turned to him, her smirk turned to a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Did I forget to mention that you would be helping him, Lance?"

At her words Lance began to choke while Scott smirked.

Nightshade was walking away from the two when she paused and said without turning, "Oh, and if the dishes aren't done properly or you don't act civilly towards each other, you'll keep getting the chore until you get it right."

After delivering her threat she walked away to help Logan with their tent.

An hour later the campsite had been packed up and cleaned of any rubbish.

"Alright, kids. We're gonna head towards the river and follow it north 'til we reach the base of Devil's Perch. We'll camp there for a few nights and then make our way to the summit of Devil's Perch."

With those words said Logan began walking down the path that would lead them to the river.

An hour later they were there and all the students were ready for a break. As soon as they saw the clear waters they begged to go for a swim. While Logan grumbled about the delay, Ororo told them it would be alright.

Cheering everyone stripped down to their bathers and jumped into the cool water, all except Rogue who sat further back from the water.

Seeing this Nightshade went over and flopped down next to her.

"Aren't you going in too, Rogue?"

Looking at the other mutant as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head Rogue replied, "Ah can't 'cause of mah mutant powers."

"There are ways around that Rogue. All you have to do is stay a short way from the others but you can still enjoy the water."

Reaching into her bag Nightshade pulled out a brand new, forest green one piece suit in Rogue's size.

"Go put this on and enjoy the water."

Looking unsure Rogue reached for the suit. As she took it she said, "Ah'll go in if ya will too."

Nightshade, already having planned for this, nodded in agreement before sending Rogue off to go change.

Standing up Nightshade stripped of her shoes, socks, singlet top and cargos leaving her standing in a black one piece suit that seemed modest from the front until she turned around and you could see the low cut back.

Hearing wolf whistles from the water she turned to see Rogue standing nearby wearing a suit that was identical to Nightshade's except for the colour.

Hurrying into the water the girl dived gracefully into the deeper middle. Nightshade took off her sunglasses before following Rogue's example. Once in the water, she swam over to the opposite side of the river and sat in the shade of the bordering trees.

Watching the younger X-Men she saw that they along with the Acolytes and Brotherhood had begun a friendly water fight. All except Jean, Scott and Gambit.

The former two were sitting by themselves looking down their noses at the others and Gambit had swam over to talk to Rogue.

Smiling at their interaction Nightshade was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard more wolf whistles and Tabitha's "oh baby!"

Looking towards the shore she saw Logan stripping down to his board shorts before he dove into the water and swam over to her.

Raising an eyebrow she waited for him to speak.

"Ya haven't had enough ta drink today Nightshade. The amount ya had at breakfast won't be enough ta hold ya over 'til tomorrow."

Taking the bottle he held in his hand Nightshade took a long drink of the dark fluid inside before handing it back.

She was surprised when he reached out to brush a gentle finger across the corner of her mouth. Looking at him quizzically she realized that some of the blood must have gotten onto her face. Capturing his wrist she sucked the finger into her mouth and cleaned off the blood.

Hearing his low growl she looked up. Releasing his finger but not his wrist, she looked up through her lashes and smiled for a second before diving back into the water and swimming towards the shore. Reaching it she walked out and dried off quickly before pulling her clothes back on.

Turning back to the river she called out, "Time to get out of the water guys. We've still got a good two-and-a-half hours walking with stops included."

Groaning they made their way to dry land and dried off before slipping back into their clothes again.

Once everyone was ready the group started off again.

They had only gone a short distance though when they found their path blocked.

In the centre of the path stood four people. Two of them male and the other two female.

The man standing on the farthest left was tall and gaunt, so much so that it seemed as though a slight breeze would blow him over. His skin was sickly pale and his hair long and black. The woman standing next to him was also tall and just as willowy. Her skin looked as though it was covered with scales and it seemed to shimmer like a snake's does. It was impossible to tell her hair colour as her head was completely shaved. The woman next to her was perhaps the smallest of the group. Her hair was a vibrant electric and her skin was also tinged with blue. Next to her was a man almost as tall as the first two but like the smaller woman his hair was electric blue and his skin also had a faint bluish colour to it.

"Stop right there Nightshade."

As one the group of X-Men came to a halt behind Logan and Nightshade.

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friend the Reaper. I thought somebody had finally managed to do away with you permanently."

"You can never kill death Nightshade. I guess that's why it was so hard for him to kill you wasn't it?"

"Whether it's easy or not Reaper you shouldn't be here."

"And why not Nightshade? We were curious to see the angel and the demon the prophecy speaks of."

"And you aren't interested in the shadow or the beast? I'm hurt Serpent, really hurt by that."

Nightshade's face assumed a mock hurt look as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Why would we care about them we all know who they are what we want to know is who the other two are."

"Oh, but I was planning for it to be a surprise for you guys. Are you telling me you want to ruin my little surprise? You four just keep hurting my feelings."

Just then the two blue skinned people of the group spoke up in unison.

"Stop fooling around Nightshade and reveal them to us!"

"I think not Dyad. And before you think about hurting us just remember the prophecy. You can't touch us until the final awakening if you do then your master will be destroyed whether we're alive or not."

Hissing at the other woman the one called Serpent flicked out a forked tongue before speaking again.

"We will not harm you Nightshade if you will give in of your own free will. We already have control of one of your group it is merely a matter of time until we defeat you all."

"If you expect us to be shocked Serpent you're so wrong. We destroyed the tree and your control over the girl or are you all so stupid that you didn't realise?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with us Nightshade. Remember what happened the last time you dared defy me."

At Reaper's softly spoken words Nightshade lost all colour in her face and for a moment seemed to be lost in some long ago memory.

In a move so sudden that no one could have anticipated it, Nightshade had dropped everything she was carrying and flew at Reaper screaming, "you bastard."

Before she could make contact however, Logan had grabbed her around the waist and kept a hold of her.

"Let me go Logan! I'll kill the son of a bitch for what he did!"

"What I did? You brought that upon yourself Nightshade. I warned you what would happen if you defied me Nightshade. Because of you, your lover had to pay the ultimate price and you would forever remember him while he forgot everything about his life with you and became the ultimate weapon."

Hearing Reaper's words spoken in a mocking tone Nightshade flew into even more of a rage, if that was even possible, and began struggling against Logan's tight grip.

Luckily for them all Logan was bigger and Nightshade was unable to get enough leverage to push away from him, meaning that Logan was able to hold her easily.

"Aw, poor ickle Nightshade's boyfriend won't let her come out and play."

Grinning Reaper sunk his final most damaging barb.

"Did he tell you about the what they did to him at the labs, Nightshade? Oh wait, I forgot, he doesn't remember anything about the labs _or_ his life before the soldiers took him, including you."

Still held in Logan's brawny arms Nightshade gave an enraged screech and doubled her efforts to get at the pale man.

Just then a loud boom was heard throughout the forest.

Looking towards the noise the four interlopers smirked before turning back to the X-Men.

"The Master calls for us. He awakens. We will enjoy defeating you Nightshade and ruling this planet and all its inhabitants."

With those foreboding words spoken the four left the clearing, Reaper shimmering and disappearing, Serpent morphing into a snake and slithering away whilst Dyad held hands and flew off.

Once the group had left Logan released Nightshade who looked at the rest of the group a little sheepishly.

"I guess we have some explaining to do, huh?"

Seeing the teenagers present nod their heads the four adult's faces bore looks of trepidation.

Luckily, Ororo stepped in saying, "Perhaps we should leave explanations until we reach the campsite, for now we still have at lest two hours of hiking ahead."

Groaning the teenagers feel into step behind Nightshade and Logan.

As they walked Logan kept shooting glances towards Nightshade. Nightshade, fully aware of the looks turned to him and said, "What is it Logan? Have I suddenly grown another head?"

"Who was he talkin' about Nightshade? Who was this lover of your's that was taken to some labs."

Sighing the smaller mutant focussed on the path ahead of her as she replied to Logan's questions.

"He was my everything, my best friend, my family and the love of my life. He found me back when I was orphaned at the age of eleven. We were together for nearly a century when fifteen years ago he was taken to a lab where they experimented on him. Then ten years ago I found him again only to learn that he remembered nothing of me and our life together."

Logan began to get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the beans that he had eaten for breakfast that morning.

"But _who _was he, Nightshade?"

Sighing Nightshade focussed on the path ahead of her intently as though her life depended upon staying on course.

"He was a wonderful man Logan. His mutation meant that he healed abnormally fast, and he has heightened senses. All of these made him the perfect choice for the Weapon X program."

With that said, Nightshade hurried forward along the track yelling at the others to hurry up.

**A/N:** Leaving this one here, so tell me what you think of this revised chapter. I personally think it's better than the original but hey I'm biased so what can ya do?

Absolutely nothin' so there (blows a raspberry at the reader).

Anyway, please review and such tell me what ya think, yada yada yada.

Buh-Bye


	10. Chapter 9

_**Deadly Nightshade**_

_**Chapter 9 - A Prophecy Revealed**_

Further back in the group Kitty looked at Rogue and asked, "Like, what's up with her?"

"Ah don't know Kit. She seems lahke a prahvate kahnd of person ta meh."

"Mon chere is righ' petit. Dat Nightshade seem like de kind o' girl who holds her hand close t'her body."

"The Cajun's right Kit Cat. Nightshade doesn't seem like the kinda person who tells a someone her life story within a few minutes of meeting them."

Glaring at Wanda for the use of the hated nickname Kitty folded her arms and huffed.

"I, like, didn't say she wasn't but it might, like, help for her to talk about it."

"Kit, Ah think she's tha kahnd of gal who would rather bottle it up an' work it off bah beatin' tha crap out o' tha nearest idiot."

"Y' know, dat reminds Gambit of a certain X-Man instructor. De one who's watchin' de petit righ' now wit' a confused look in his eyes."

Snapping their eyes towards Logan the others could see that he was in fact watching Nightshade but as to his feelings toward her they couldn't tell.

Looking up at Gambit with suspicion evident in her gaze Rogue caught his eye and sent a silent promise to talk to him about his abilities later.

Turning back to face the others Rogue was about to shift the subject away from Nightshade when Tabitha did it for her, namely in the form of a prank on Jean.

What that prank was no one was sure they just knew that it involved Jean being covered with a sticky black substance and lots of leaves and dirt.

As the group watched, the teachers converged on where the two were standing in the middle of the group.

"Alright, Tabitha, what happened?"

Looking up at Logan sheepishly, Tabitha shrugged her shoulders and said as innocently as possible, "She tripped."

Now, considering that Jean was sitting on the ground that lie was a half truth. Looking at the ground and then back at Tabitha Logan raised a single questioning eyebrow at her before asking, "Over what?"

"Over her own feet?"

Shaking his head in a way that told Tabitha he didn't believe her, Logan helped Jean onto her feet, wrinkling his sensitive nose at the smell. Once Jean was standing again he took a large step back from the girl.

"Tabitha you can walk with me up front an' Jean, yer walkin' with Nightshade."

"What! Why can't I walk with you Logan!"

Stepping up to the upset girl, Nightshade explained it to her.

"It's very simple Jean, Logan has a hyper-sensitive sense of smell and you reek."

Gasping at Nightshade's rudeness the girl glared while saying, "How dare you say that to me!"

"Jean if the smell of that goop that you're covered in is making my eyes water than imagine hat it would do to someone with a sense of smell as strong as Logan's."

Chastised for the moment, Jean hung her head and offered no more argument.

Logan made his way to the front of the group with Tabitha close behind and Jean and Nightshade resumed walking from further back so as not to upset Logan's nose.

After an hour of walking Logan called for a short break in a clearing bordering the river they had been following.

As soon as she had dropped her stuff, Jean stripped down to her bathing suit and jumped into the water. Luckily for her and the local flora and fauna the goo was non-toxic and dissolved in water.

Once she was clean she walked out of the water and sat down next to Scott and as far away from Nightshade and Tabitha as she could get.

Nightshade and Tabitha had sat down together with Rogue, Kitty, Gambit and Wanda. Despite her seeming absorption in the current conversation, Nightshade watched Logan out of the corner of her eye. Seeing the other mutant's preoccupation with Logan, Rogue decided that now was the best time to ask her about her suspicions. Moving from where she had been sitting next to Gambit she sat next to Nightshade in the hopes that they could talk quietly.

Looking at the younger girl Nightshade waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"Nahghtshade, Ah've been wonderin' about somethin' ya said when ya first came ta tha Institute. When ya first told us about yaself Evan asked who tha gahy who trained ya was and ya said that he wasn' ready ta remember anything of tha past yet. Is that because tha gahy is Logan?"

Nightshade's only reaction was a slight widening of her eyes before a blank look dropped across her face.

"Why would you think that Rogue?"

"Tha way ya act with him, sometahmes it seems as though ya know him bettah than he knows himself. It isn't even whaht ya say ta him or about him, it's tha way ya voice sounds when ya talk to him or about him and tha way ya seem ta be constantly watchin' him lahke ya're worried he's gonna disappear."

"You're more observant than most people Rogue, but like I said then I can't say anything because he isn't ready to remember."

With a wink and a sly grin, Nightshade stood up and walked over to where Logan, Ororo and Hank were talking quietly. Before she left though Nightshade let the back of her bare hand brush gently across Rogue's make-up free cheek.

For a moment after Nightshade had left Rogue pondered over the other woman's non-answer when all of a sudden it made sense. Nightshade hadn't said no, meaning that perhaps Logan _was_ her teacher. Then a single memory that had obviously transferred from Nightshade's brief touch surfaced in Rogue's mind.

/_Groaning, Nightshade rolled over onto her side, throwing out an arm her hand met with an empty space where a warm body should have been. Lifting her head from her pillow she looked around blearily around the sunlit room. It was empty save for her but she could hear the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. Figuring that was where Logan was she flopped back down into her pillows. A few minutes later her head came up again as Logan entered the room wearing his training pants and carrying a tray with a plate of warm pancakes slathered in maple syrup and a glass of orange juice. As happy as she was to see Logan she was even more happy to see the food._

_Grinning she sat up and let him place the tray over her lap before digging in. With Logan's help the pancakes and juice were soon gone._

_Putting the tray on the floor next to the bed Nightshade stretched her arms over her head before flopping back into the softness of her pillows._

_Laughing at the small mutant Logan grabbed her hand and began tugging her out of the bed._

"_No Logan. I want to stay in bed today."_

"_Sorry darlin', I let ya be a lazy bones for most of the mornin' but now we gotta get up and get back to yer trainin'."_

"_But my birthday-"_

_Placing a kiss on her nose Logan interrupted saying, "was yesterday darlin'. It's also the reason we ended up here and didn' train."_

"_But wasn't it so much more fun? Besides I hurt too much to train today."_

_Leaning down Logan captured her mouth in a gentle but possessive kiss before whispering, "Think of all the fun ya can have rollin' around on tha floor. I always did like aggressive women darlin'."_

_Eyes lighting up at the prospect of kicking Logan's ass and getting sex afterwards Nightshade sat up._

"_I'll make a deal with you Logan, you beat me and I'll do whatever you want for an entire 24 hour period but if I beat you, you have to do what _I_ want for an entire 24 hour period. Deal?"_

_Watching the partially naked woman in his bed Logan considered her deal. The idea of having her at his mercy for 24 hours appealed to him, but so did the idea of being at her mercy for 24 hours._

_Grinning he nodded and helped her out of the bed, slapping her on her nearly bare ass._

"_Hurry up and get dressed. Then meet me outside."_

_With that said Logan walked out of the room leaving Nightshade to get ready_/

Grinning Rogue looked over at Nightshade and saw her watching with a grin on her small face.

_Why don't you go for a swim Rogue?_

Hearing Nightshade's suggestion and finding another little titbit from the older woman in her mind, Rogue winked at her before turning back to the conversation going on around her.

Seeing the smile Gambit moved close enough to lean down and whisper in her ear.

"What's made Remy's chere so happy?"

"Jus' some answers ta a lot o' questions is all."

Smile at the red eyed mutant Rogue continued, "Do ya wan' ta go for a swim Remy?"

Shocked that the goth would ask her supposed enemy that, the three other mutants with them gaped as they waited for Gambit's answer.

"Remy love ta chere."

Standing up Rogue stripped of her clothes to reveal the bathing suit Nightshade had loaned her. Looking down at Remy she said, "Race ya ta tha water!"

Before Remy had even removed his shirt Rogue was off and running, with Remy following close behind once he had thrown of his outer clothes.

Everyone in the clearing save for Nightshade watched in shock as the usually anti-social girl frolicked in the water with a man whom they all thought she couldn't stand.

Even more shocking was the instant when the two touched skin to skin. Everyone save for Nightshade, Rogue and Gambit were shocked. With that shock came anger, mostly from Jean and Scott but a little from Logan. Logan's anger was directed mainly at Nightshade for sharing her ability to control with Rogue and for encouraging her to go after the swamp rat. Of course he didn't know for certain if she had encouraged it but it did seem like the kind of thing Nightshade would do.

Hearing Logan's low, throaty growl, Nightshade placed a small hand on his brawny arm. Leaning in close to the man's ear she said, "Leave them Logan. This is how it has to be."

"Doesn' mean I gotta like it though."

Smiling at the man's growled words Nightshade replied, "Why don't you come with me and we can have a little fun in the water?"

Seeing him about to protest Nightshade quickly spoke up, "We're surrounded by teenagers Logan, I won't seduce you. Of course if you want me to, I'm sure we can find somewhere a little more private, _mi amour_."

Snapping his head around to look at the small woman. Those words seemed so familiar as if he had heard them before.

/_Logan was leaning back against the trunk of a tree whilst Nightshade curled up against his chest._

"_I love you, mi amour."_

"_I love you too, Shahla. Always and forever."_/

"Always and forever, Shahla."

Nighshade recoiled in shock when she heard Logan's whispered words.

"What was that Logan, I didn't quite hear?"

Ignoring Hank's question, Logan turned to Nightshade with wonder in his eyes.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"It's nothin' darlin'. How 'bout we go for that swim?"

For a moment Nightshade sat frozen as she watched Logan strip down to his suit but she quickly shook herself and began taking her clothes off and folding them neatly until she was left wearing only her suit.

Placing the last of her clothes on the ground Nightshade dove into the river with Logan close behind.

Surfacing she looked around or Logan but couldn't find him. Knowing instantly what he was trying to do Nightshade dove beneath the surface just as Logan's hand brushed across her calf.

Seconds later the two surfaced laughing. Once again those in the clearing were shocked to see their normally reticent teacher and colleague act so carefree.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was out of the water, dried off and walking again. Nightshade and Logan walking at the front with Tabitha and Jean close behind so that they could keep an eye on the two teenage girls.

An hour later the group reached their campsite for the night. Quickly they set up their tents and Nightshade sent Jean and Tabitha to dig the toilets with Hank supervising. Once camp had been set up and the group had settled in for some free time Hank drew Nightshade and the other teachers aside to speak quietly with them.

"I believe that now is the time we should tell the students the real reason for our being here. Especially in light of the confrontation today. He is already beginning to awaken and once we reach the summit things will begin happening very quickly."

"You're right Hank, but do we just go back and drop this in their laps or do we wait until later tonight?"

"It is best that we tell the children now."

At Ororo's decisive words the four walked back to the rest of the group and called everyone to sit around the fire pit that Logan had prepared.

The atmosphere in the camp was apprehensive especially once the students saw that Nightshade was no longer as self-assured and confident as normal. Instead she looked nervous and unsure of herself, a worrying mix of emotions for the normally boisterous mutant.

"Guys, there's something that we need to tell you. It's the real reason for you going on this survival camp, especially to a place as out-of-the-way as Hades' Abyss."

A slight murmur filled the camp as the younger X-Men wondered what Nightshade was talking about.

"Firstly, you aren't here to learn survival skills. You're here because of an ancient prophecy which involves four of the people here as major players. I guess we should start from the beginning. About 2 thousand years ago a mutant known only as Hades attempted to create a land in which darkness and demons would rein supreme. However, four mages of unimaginable power managed to imprison him until such time as the four chosen could destroy him."

"So this Hades guy is, like, here and that's why the place is, like, called Hades' Abyss?"

Nodding her head in reply to Kitty's question Nightshade continued with her explanation.

"The four the prophecy talks about would be the ones to destroy Hades forever, but as with anything in the universe there is an opposite force to balance out the chosen four. In this case there are four people working to wake Hades up and stop the 'good guys' before they can destroy him."

"But who _are _the four Nightshade?"

"I'm sure you guys can work it out Scott, just by hearing the prophecy. 'Two of darkness, two of light; the first a demon with eyes of fire, his opposite an angel held prisoner by flesh; the third a shadow hidden within the night, her opposite a beast of metal and rage.'"

Once Nightshade had finished speaking the teachers waited for the inevitable realisation.

"Gambit! The first one's me mate Gambit!"

At Pyro's shouted words everybody turned to look towards the Cajun acolyte.

Reaching up to touch the sunglasses covering his demonic eyes he murmured a quiet, "Merde."

"But zhen who's his opposite?"

"Oh my God, it's Rogue. Her hair is, like, the halo which is the angel part and she can't touch anyone because of her, like, skin."

"That's right Kitty, but what about the third and fourth."

"The fourth is easy Jean. It's Logan, dudes. He has those metal claws and everything but I don't know who the third is."

Everyone shook their heads and murmured in puzzled tones before looking expectantly at Nightshade.

"The third person is me. My mutation took the form of vampirism as I told you x-students the day Logan and I sparred in the danger room. A vampire is one who hides in the shadows despite the night world they live in."

Varying looks of comprehension flashed across the faces of the people gathered together.

"But, like, what's this prophecy, like, got to do with us?"

"Simple Kitty. We win, the world stays the same old unfair place it's always been. We lose and chaos reins. The entire planet will slip into a darkness that will last for all eternity."

**A/N:** An odd place to leave it but I'm dealing with a large workload right now so my time is being used up very quickly.

Anyway ya betta review or else I'll go on the net and find the worst jokes I can and then get my little devil muse ta go afta ya and tell them ta ya.

And believe me, he is the _worst_ joke teller ya will find _anywhere_.

Buh-bye


End file.
